Sentient
by JaiSpade
Summary: Lois and Clark are best friends and have never been closer. But when feelings start surfacing and truths begin to unfold, will Lois and Clark grow even closer or will they slowly drift apart?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

It was a nice evening. It was wonderful, in fact. It was always wonderful when she had the chance to hang out with her cousin, her cousin's boyfriend, and her best friend. Nothing ever felt more perfect than when the four of them got together. Well, maybe except when she had some one-on-one time with her best friend. Those moments were her happiest. He knew her every mood, every expression, every flaw, and yet he was always by her side, making her feel like nothing could ever hurt her. Those moments truly were the best.

But this wasn't one of those moments. Her mind was wandering. No, this moment was one filled with drinks, laughs, and occasional flirty banter. She was with her closest friends thinking nothing could change her mood when he walked in.

She was just finishing up her cranberry vodka when Chloe grabbed her forearm. "Whoa, Lo. Is that who I think it is?"

Lois's head turned in the direction of her cousin's gaze and was immensely grateful she'd just finished swallowing the last of her drink, otherwise Clark would be in direct line of her spit take. "No," she breathed in disbelief.

Clark swiveled around towards the entrance of the bar and caught sight of what – or rather who – everyone was staring at. There, just inside the doorway, stood a tall, dark-haired man in a leather jacket, dark jeans, and black boots.

All eyes turned back to Lois as she stood up from her seat. "Will?"

The dark-haired man turned and spotted her, his face breaking out into a huge grin. He moved through the throng of people, practically gliding across the floor, toward her. Lois was zipping past strangers in her rush to get to him and when she finally reached him, he caught her around the waist and hauled her off the floor, spinning her in a tight circle.

"Will!" she grinned, her arms tight around his neck.

Clark watched the scene take place. Something odd was swirling in his gut, something unpleasant pulling his heart into his stomach. The sensation baffled him, having never felt anything like it before, and he just couldn't place why. His eyes were rooted to Lois. The two finally broke apart and Lois grabbed the man's hand and pulled him towards the group. "Will, you remember Chloe."

"Sure. Lovely to see you again." He spoke with a deep, husky English accent. Figures.

Chloe smiled brightly and Lois motioned to the blonde beside her. "And this is her boyfriend and one of my closest friends, Oliver Queen."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said, reaching over to shake Will's hand.

"Likewise."

"And this, Will, is my best friend, Clark Kent."

Clark stood from his seat and pinned Will with a steely gaze, though he held out his hand for the English man to take. Will was a few inches shorter than he, but still taller than Lois.

"Nice to meet you," Will said, grasping Clark's hand.

"Lois never mentioned you before," was Clark's reply.

"Eh, she's always kept me close to the vest," Will smiled at the leggy brunette.

While Lois grinned at her friend, Clark did not take that comment like it was meant to be taken, and in the irritation, squeezed Will's hand a little too tightly.

"Ah, mighty grip you've got there," Will chuckled and flexed his hand once Clark let go.

Lois eyed Clark's hand, then her gaze moved up to his face, silently questioning whether he used his super strength on Will. Her eyes narrowed, shooting a small glare at the taller man, whom of which shrunk under her gaze before sitting back down. Lois reclaimed her seat beside him while Oliver grabbed a chair for Will.

Clark couldn't pull his stare away from the newcomer. Why hadn't Lois mention this guy before? Why did they seem so close? What exactly is he to her?

All these questions were running through his head as he watched Lois and Will interact; the way they were always somehow touching—a hand on Will's shoulder, fingers brushing Lois's thigh, the way they spoke to each other—soft spoken words, wide smiles, quiet chuckles just between the two of them.

Every little action between them grated on Clark's nerves, made him grind his teeth and clench his fists. He couldn't stand it, watching them. He just couldn't stand it. So, he decided to leave.

Standing from his seat, he snatched up his keys and phone from the table. "Um, I think it's time to head out."

"What?" Lois's brow furrowed. "Smallville, it's only nine."

"Yeah, I know, but I have an early start tomorrow. I should turn in soon." Clark grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and slipped it on. He clapped Oliver on the back and pecked Chloe on the cheek. Then he turned to Lois. Normally, they would be leaving together. He would see her safely home before heading to the farm. Or, if they were parting ways beforehand, he would give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek—which always ended up landing quite close to the mouth—in parting. He didn't feel that was appropriate tonight, however, not with Mr. England's arm around her shoulders.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Lois," he, instead, said with a quick flash of a smile. "It was nice to meet you, Will." He shook the man's hand and was on his way out when a hand closed around his forearm before he could cross the threshold onto the street. He turned to see Lois, her gaze narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Were you really going to leave without giving me a proper goodbye?"

"Wha-uh…" He glanced back at their table, his eyes quickly finding Will before turning back to Lois. "I didn't want to give Will the wrong impression about us."

"And what impression would that be? That we're best friends?" she said incredulously.

"I just thought you might think I was being overprotective or something," he deadpanned.

"Right, because that makes total sense. It's just a hug and kiss between friends, something we've done a million times before. Will knows where you and I stand, so come here before I sock you in the jaw." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous?" he scoffed, "Of what?"

Lois leaned away from him to peer at his face, her arms still around him. "You know what. Will was my best friend once upon a time and he's still a good friend, but you are my best friend now. No need to prove your title." She caught the confusion flashing across his features. "I saw the way you shook his hand and the way you were shooting daggers at him. Will even noticed."

Clark shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor. "I know I'm your best friend, Lois. That will never change." For some reason, that sentence seemed to sink his heart rather than fill it with warmth like it usually did. And he didn't know why.

"Good. Now," She kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. "Go get your beauty sleep. God knows you need it."

"Ha ha," he gave her a sarcastic smile. He kissed her on the cheek and finally exited the bar. Lois waved at him from the doorway and then he turned the corner, speeding away when he was sure no one would see him.

(((o)))

"Was it just me, or did Smallville seem off to you guys?" Lois reoccupied her seat beside Will and took a sip of her fourth glass of cranberry vodka.

"He did seem tense," Oliver answered.

"And we all know why," Chloe murmured behind her drink.

"What was that?" Lois asked.

"I think what Chloe is trying to say is that Clark may have felt a little threatened by me," Will said, his lips curving up into a smile.

"Threatened by you? What makes you say that?"

"Lois, come on. The moment you saw Will come through the door, you practically pounced on him," Oliver said.

"And Clark's never heard of Will, so he doesn't know exactly who he is to you," Chloe said.

"And I just met the guy and even I can tell he has the hots for you," Will added.

"What?" Lois's head was spinning. "Clark does not have the "hots" for me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "For an intrepid reporter, you're not really seeing the truth here. Clark's had feelings for you since, like, the 1930's."

"And he doesn't like seeing you with any other guy, hence the tension in him tonight," Oliver said.

"But Will is just a friend!" Lois protested.

"Lo, you two were acting pretty smitten together."

"I do admit I did that on purpose," Will grinned.

"I didn't even realize," Lois sighed. "But this doesn't mean Clark's into me."

"Lois, the reason I was pretty much invading your space all evening was because you are always gushing about Clark whenever we get a chance to catch up. I wanted to see if he's as crazy about you as you are about him."

"I'm not crazy about Smallville!"

"Yeah, and Chloe and I don't screw like rabbits," Oliver retorted, to which Chloe slapped him upside the head.

"Okay," Will drawled. "Disregarding that unnecessary analogy, the point is that Clark is into you. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

 **I have no idea where this idea came from and I'm not sure where it's going. All I know is that I wanted to write something. Hope you liked it and there will be some more chapters to this.**

 **As usual, reviews are Clois love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who've read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. Means a lot to me.**

 **For the person who asked who I think Will looks like, I picture the devilishly handsome Brett Tucker, also known as Scotland Yard's Inspector Colin Hunt from Castle's season four episode "The Limey." He's quite yummy. Also, if you're not a Castle fan, I urge you to check the show out. It just recently went off air, but its eight season run was wonderful. It became an obsession for me after Smallville.**

 **Oh, and one more note; the timeline of the show isn't exactly the same for this story. I'm setting this about halfway through season nine, but Chlollie is established and Lois and Clark have been best friends since his start at the Daily Planet. Obviously there are feelings between the two, everyone knows it, but they hadn't admitted it to themselves until the start of this story.**

 **Okay, read on.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

It was like a switch had been flipped overnight. One day Clark was just her best friend—the person always beside her, supporting her, comforting her. Then the next, he was so much more than that. Maybe he always was.

Lois sighed and turned over in her bed, now staring at the ceiling. _How did this happen_ , she thought. It's not that having feelings for Clark was a bad thing. Just the opposite, in fact. After all, Clark was the best man that she knew and any woman would be lucky to call him hers. However, just because her friends say that he was into her does not make it true. And even if it was, nothing could happen between them, could it? It couldn't be worth losing their friendship over, right?

Lois couldn't imagine a life without Clark in it. She wouldn't know how to function; it would be like losing her left arm. _So, it was decided, then_ , Lois thought. Nothing could happen between them.

She threw the covers off her body and climbed out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead. After a quick shower—or what classified as quick for Lois—and a coffee downstairs in the Talon, Lois was on her way to the Planet. When she arrived, Clark was already at his desk, causing her to pause at the entryway. All of a sudden, seeing him elicited butterflies in her stomach and an extra thump per second of her heart. Her palms were growing sweaty and warmth radiated throughout her being at the mere sight of him!

Oh, God. What was happening to her?

As if he felt her stare, he looked up, his eyes catching hers instantly. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt cemented to the floor. He looked so good in his dark purple shirt and black slacks. _Get a grip, Lane_ , she scolded herself. _It's just Clark_. Steadying her heartrate and squaring her shoulders, she made her way to her desk.

"Hi, Lois," Clark greeted, somewhat apprehensively. His voice was soft and held a note of anxiety. This confused her.

"Hey, Smallville." She glanced at the clutter atop his desk. "Looks like things are bustling already. Busy morning?" He quickly started scooping up the papers and stuffing them into a file folder. "Ooh! Are you working on a hot story?" She shot around their desks to peer over his shoulder. "Come on, I've got nothing right now. Give me something I can sink my teeth into."

"No, Lois. It's not a hot story. It's just some research on a…personal project." Clark stood up with his hand flat against the folder, Lois's fingers fiddling with the edge of it, and turned to face her only to find her closer than he expected. They were practically chest-to-chest and she was staring up at him with those wide hazel eyes.

"Is it a 'Blur' project?" she whispered, glancing around the busy bullpen.

Ever since Lois's ill-fated trip to the future put things into perspective for Clark, he'd been open with her about his secret. He'd come back from his isolation and returned to the Daily Planet to see Lois sitting there staring at his name plate. Then when she leapt from her chair and wrapped her arms around him, he knew he had to be honest with her.

And he was so glad he did. She took it all in stride—with a million questions, of course—but in the end, it was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. He always knew that he could trust her with his secret, even if she didn't think she could trust herself.

"No, Lois," he smiled softly. "It's not 'Blur' related."

"Then what is it?"

"It's…not something I'm ready to share," he answered. "Yet."

Lois clicked her tongue. "Okay, fine. Don't share with me. Next time, I won't share with you." She walked back over to her desk.

"You never share with me," he retorted.

"I share sometimes! Not my fault you can't keep up most of the time."

Clark shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Whatever, Lois."

She sat down at her computer and began to throw herself into her work, probably searching for her next story. Clark watched her for a moment, taking in the beauty that was Lois Lane. He always considered her attractive, there was no doubt about that. But now it seemed to affect him. Especially today. She had on an ivory short-sleeved blouse, with an attached black necktie, tucked into a black pencil skirt that stopped just about the knee and had an accommodating slit in the back. She also wore black stiletto pumps which made her toned legs look extensive and her long dark hair was styled in waves down her back.

She was simply stunning today. Like she was every day, if he was honest with himself.

"I know I'm super interesting, Smallville, but your staring is a bit off putting." Her eyes never left her computer screen.

"Lois, come over tonight," he blurted out. Her gaze snapped to his face, surprise in her features. He rounded his desk to stand beside hers. "I could make Mom's lasagna and we could have a movie marathon. I mean, it's Friday and we don't have to be in the office tomorrow. Come hang out on the farm tonight."

It's something they've done numerous times before. Hell, sometimes she'd just show up at his door and start setting up without warning him. So why shouldn't tonight be the same?

 _Because you're starting to look at Clark differently_ , she thought wryly. Thanks to her good for nothing friends.

"Lois?"

Her eyes flicked back up to his face; his handsome, nervous-looking face. "Uh, um, yeah. Sure, I can come over tonight, as long as I get to pick the movies."

"First movie."

"All movies," she stated firmly.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine." But on the inside, he was ecstatic.

Lois grinned triumphantly before turning her attention back to her computer.

(((o)))

Around six that afternoon, Lois was pulling into the driveway of the Kent farm. She tried to berate her racing heart, demanding that the stupid muscle stop galloping in her chest at the thought of spending time with Clark that evening. She'd spent countless hours on the farm before, never without heart palpitations and tonight would be no different. She rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders. Show time.

Clark was just coming out of the barn when Lois drove up. He paused just inside the entryway and watched her, his heart beating a mile a minute. Just the sight of her had his blood warming. She was just incredible. How did he not notice it before?

 _Good looking Brits weren't staking claim before._

So, it took seeing Lois touch and flirt with another man to open his eyes. He wanted her and no other man should touch her. Man, if Lois ever heard that…

"Hey, Smallville! Are you on pause?"

He blinked out of his stupor and caught her standing by her car in the same outfit she was wearing at the Planet earlier and she had a gym bag in her hand. "Hey, Lois." He walked over to her. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, some clothes. I didn't get a chance to stop by the Talon after work, so I thought I'd take a shower here before dinner," She answered. "This outfit isn't really appropriate for movie night."

Clark ran his eyes down the length of her body, taking in her outfit once more. Absentmindedly licking his lips, he couldn't help thinking how delicious she looked. Then, he quickly snapped out of it. This was Lois! She would bite his head off for thinking that.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, okay. Go ahead. Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so, anyway."

She nodded and gave him a quick punch to the shoulder before turning toward the house. On her way onto the porch, she replayed the look on Clark's face when he eyed her clothes. The look was almost…hungry. Her body warmed under his perusing gaze, even if the look lasted a few seconds. It was enough to start a slow burning feeling in her lower belly. She had to get away from him and get her hormones in check. Almost two years without sex has made her crazy, but what was even crazier was that now she was yearning for her best friend! Sure, she'd always known that Clark was a gorgeous man, but she never thought of him in that way, not really. She'd entertained brief fantasies here and there over the years, but nothing that made her heart race and her belly stir and her sex ache.

Jeez, it was like when she finally acknowledged her feelings for Clark, the floodgates opened. Just the thought of him drove her mad, only not in the way it had before. Now it wasn't with aggravation, it was with desire. And oh, was he desirable!

God, help her.

Clark had just slid the lasagna into the oven and turned the timer on. Then he hunched over the kitchen sink, his head hanging. He was more than excited to be spending the evening with Lois, but it's like he can't even look at her without his blood heating up. It seemed as though once he'd become honest with himself about what he truly felt for Lois, all he can think of was being with her, all of her.

That'll never happen, though. Lois didn't see him in that way. She was his best friend and he was hers. She was always very clear about that. What would a woman like Lois see in him, anyway?

Clark sighed and lifted his head, catching his image in the glass pane of the window. "She'll never want you," he muttered coldly to his reflection.

"Who will never want you?"

He whipped around and caught view of Lois standing at the foot of the stairs, clad in a blue flannel of his and he could see a hint of a pair of shorts below the hem of the shirt. She was roughly drying her hair with a towel. God, could she be any more beautiful?

"Still getting lost in Lana land, are we?" she teased playfully, but he thought he saw something contradicting flicker over her irises. He could've been mistaken, though.

"No," he answered. "It's, uh, actually something else."

She smirked. "You mean _someone_ else."

He smiled nervously in answer and she walked over to the island and placed her damp towel on a stool.

"Well? Who is it? Do I know her?"

Clark's heart leapt. "No. No, you don't know her."

Lois pursed her lips. "Come on, Smallville. Spill. Who is she?"

"What does it matter? Nothing's going to happen."

"Why not?"

Clark sighed and glanced at the oven. "The lasagna will be done in about a half hour. Do you want to start the first movie now or wait until we can eat?"

"I want you to answer my question."

"Lois," he said, exasperated. She stared at him expectantly. "Nothing is going to happen because she doesn't see me that way, okay?"

"How do you know? Did you ask her?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're my best friend, Clark. I care about your happiness. Why haven't you told me about her before?"

Clark was getting more and more uncomfortable as the conversation went on. "It's…a recent discovery of my feelings."

"Who's the girl, Clark?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It doesn't matter who she is. Nothing's going to happen. I'm gonna set up the first movie." He moved into the living room and popped open the DVD case.

Lois stared at him as he got the movie set up. Was he talking about her? Is that why he wouldn't say who the girl was? Given his behavior at the bar the other night when Will showed up and what her friends told her and then the hungry look he had given her earlier in the day, she couldn't help but wonder if Clark really did have feelings for her. Her little arsenal of evidence was weak, but it made her question his newly adopted awkward demeanor.

"You gonna stand there all night, Lois?"

She snapped out of her daze and caught him smirking a little at her. She shook her head and went to plop herself on the couch. Clark grabbed the remote and sat beside her, but not as close as he usually would. Normally, they'd be shoulder-to-shoulder with very minimal space between them. Now he was almost on the other end of the couch.

Lois sighed. "Smallville, are you mad at me?"

He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "No, why would I be mad at you?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Lois. Why?"

"Well, ever since that night at the bar, you've been acting strange."

His face changed and she knew she was onto something. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just…changed when Will showed up. You were quiet and detached. And then you left early almost without saying bye to me."

"I said bye to you!"

"Not like we usually do. And you've been looking at me differently."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like…" Lois bit her lip, not sure if she should push the issue. "I don't know, just different. And you've been kind of short with me. How am I _not_ supposed to think you're upset with me or something."

"Trust me, Lois. I am not upset with you," he said.

"Then come over here."

He looked at her hesitantly. Close proximity never used to be a problem. Pressing into her side while they watched a movie was comfortable, but now he didn't think he could sit beside her and not touch her. Not in the intimate way he kept imagining. What would she do if he just leaned over and kissed her?

"Smallville," Lois crashed his train of thought. "Could you please come over here?"

He clenched his jaw and slid across the couch until their thighs brushed. "Happy?" Her arm came around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, her eyes catching and holding his. "What are you doing?"

Lois stared at his face, noting the surprise and confusion in his features. She absently licked her lips, causing Clark's gaze to drop to her mouth. He swallowed thickly.

"Lois…"

"Shush." Her free hand came up to his throat, her fingers sliding softly under his jaw. She put pressure on the back of his head and then her mouth was on his, soft lips slowly moving and coaxing.

Clark sat frozen for all of two seconds before his arm slipped between her body and the couch, wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his chest, his mouth sliding more urgently against hers. His other hand caught on the still damp ends of her hair, trailing up to her neck to keep her in place as he parted her lips with his tongue. When she moaned, it took all he had not to push her down onto the couch. When she gently bit his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, he growled and gripped her tightly.

"Lois," he mumbled huskily. She hummed in response, but didn't let him go. He slid a hand down to her thigh, bare from the shorts she was wearing, and pulled it over his lap. Then he slowly leaned forward, laying her back against the couch. Lois trailed a hand down to the hem of his t-shirt and crept her fingers under it. His stomach quivered at the feel of her fingertips. Their laying position allowed her to wrap her legs around his hips and him to softly rock against her.

"Clark," she moaned into his mouth.

He groaned and pressed forcefully into her, making her gasp.

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing from the coffee table, pulling the two out of their arousal-filled haze. They glanced at the phone, then looked back at each other, hearts racing and bodies molded together.

Neither said a word.

 **Thanks for reading! More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onward!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Time stood still after the phone stopped ringing.

They didn't speak, they didn't move, and they didn't break their locked gaze. Clark was still hovering over Lois and she was still wrapped around him, their lower bodies pressed intimately together. The phone started ringing again.

"Uh, um, I need to…" She started wiggling, trying to reach the phone on the coffee table.

"Lois, please," Clark groaned. "Stop moving."

She bit her lip and rolled her hips experimentally. He growled and swooped down, kissing her hard. Her fingers dug into his back as she kissed him just as hungrily. Things had escalated so quickly—or had it been building for five years? Lois didn't know. What she did know was that kissing Clark felt good, it felt right. She didn't notice anything but the way he felt against her; warm and solid, igniting her like she had never felt before. And it was all bliss again until the phone rang a third time.

Lois groaned and broke from Clark's sinful lips, stretching again for the phone. This time, he lifted off her and let her grab the phone. "It's Will," she said.

At the mention of the good-looking Brit, Clark felt his stomach clench. "Seems like he really needs to get ahold of you."

"Yeah," Lois murmured, thumbing through her phone. "Wonder what it's about."

"Want me to give you a minute?"

Lois looked up and caught sight of Clark standing by the couch in his post make-out rumpled state. His hair was slightly ruffled, his shirt was askew, and his lips were plump from her kisses. He looked downright delicious. "Uh, yeah. I'm just going to step outside. Go ahead and check on dinner while I clear this up."

He nodded and watched her go through the kitchen and out onto the porch. Sighing, he moved to check the timer for the oven and saw that the lasagna still had about ten minutes to go. He turned to look out the window and found Lois talking animatedly on her cell, her hands flapping around and her shoulders moving like they do when she was high-spirited. She had a large smile on her face and it made him wonder what she and Will were talking about. He didn't have much time to think about it because soon she was hanging up and stepping back into the kitchen.

He turned away from the window and wiped his suddenly damp palms on his jeans. "Everything alright?"

"More than alright," she answered, placing her phone on the kitchen island. "Dinner ready yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet. Did you wanna start that movie now or do you have to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I have dinner," she teased, moving closer to him.

He smiled and took a step forward as well. "And after you have dinner?"  
Lois looked up through her lashes. "After dinner…" She brought a finger up to his jaw and slowly slid it down the length of his neck. "You know what I want?"

Clark swallowed thickly, mesmerized by the sultriness of her voice, the electric touch of her finger. "What?"

She looked up into his eyes, leaned in close, and whispered, "Dessert."

He blinked and stammered, "I have ice cream."

"Sounds good." Lois licked her lips. "But that's not the kind of dessert I mean."

His fingers slid over her hips, pulling her in a little closer. "What did you mean, then?"

Before she could answer, the timer for the oven went off and the ephemeral moment was gone. Clark pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set atop the stove to cool. Meanwhile, he poured glasses of wine for him and Lois and she started the movie. He placed two rather large pieces of lasagnas onto two plates and carried them into the living room where Lois was already sucked into the film. He handed her a plate and sat down beside her. While Lois was invested in the movie, he couldn't keep his mind off what transpired tonight. He and Lois had kissed. No, not just kissed, but full on made out. And it was amazing, much better than he ever fantasized before – not that he would tell her that. But here they were, acting like everything was normal, like they did this every Friday night. He shot her a sideways glance, catching her taking a sip of her wine.

It'd become a new thing for them; drinking wine when they spent time alone together. He caught himself wanting to sip the wine from her lips. He cleared his suddenly dry throat and drank some of his own wine. He didn't know how Lois could sit beside him seemingly unaffected.

Unbeknownst to him, she wasn't faring much better than he was. She may appear to be nonchalantly eating her dinner and watching the movie, but she was hyperaware of Clark's every move. She could practically feel the heat radiating off his body and she entertained the thought of shoving their plates aside and climbing into his lap. She reached for her glass and took a sip of her wine. Maybe a little merlot will calm her nerves. She heard Clark clear his throat and she looked over at him to see his eyes on the TV screen as he drank from his glass. She was itching to run her fingers through his hair and pull him into a soft kiss.

So she threw caution to the wind and reached to pull the near empty plate from his hands. She deposited both his and hers onto the coffee table and grasped the back of his neck. His lips were like silk and he tasted like the merlot. "It's time for dessert," she murmured and pressed into him.

His arms curled around her waist and brought her closer. She slipped a leg over his thighs and straddled him, snuggling down into his lap. He moaned and ran his large hands over her back. Kissing him was pure heaven and she never wanted to stop.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and gently nibbled it before soothing it with her tongue. The sensation caused him to grip her hip roughly and pull her forcefully closer. She gasped at the thickness pressing right up against her and rocked her hips slowly. Clark clenched fistfuls of her shirt, his desire sweeping over him. He wanted her so much, but what if he can't control himself? What if he hurt her?

"Lois," he groaned, his hands falling to her hips, trying to hold her steady.

"Mmm," she mumbled, her lips still plastered to his.

"We should stop."

She moaned, sliding her lips over his jaw and down his neck. She sucked at his pulse point, nibbling the erratic beat beneath his skin. Stopping was nowhere on her mind and she was going to rid that thought from his. She pulled away from the tantalizing skin of his neck and looked him in the eye. Her fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist, she brought it under the flannel shirt covering her and placed his warm palm against her bare breast. She inhaled sharply at the skin-to-skin contact and bit her lip.

"Feel me," she whispered.

Clark swallowed thickly and gave an experimental squeeze to her flesh before sliding his thumb over her puckering nipple. A moan of pleasure left her lips and she squeezed his wrist, but then he let go and she moaned in protest.

His fingers moved to the buttons on her shirt and gently undid each one. His lips brushed hers. "I want to see you."

He pulled the ends of the shirt apart and off her shoulders. She slipped it from her arms and sat there in his lap topless. His eyes hungrily drank up all the newly revealed skin and he yanked her to him, swallowing her gasp in a dominating kiss. He couldn't help himself, she was like a drug and he wanted more. So much more.

He kept her close and supersped up to his bedroom. He lay her gently on the mattress, hovering above her just low enough to brush against her. "Lois," he murmured, holding onto the last of his self-control. "Are you sure? You have to be sure."

"Yes," she replied immediately. "Look at me." She cupped his face in her hands, locking gazes. "I want this. I want you. More than you know."

A small smile touched his lips before desire took hold. "Show me."

Her hands slid down to his jeans, where she unbuttoned and unzipped before pushing the offending material out of the way. "A little help here, Smallville."

He pressed a hard, open mouthed kiss to her lips and then proceeded to help her rid them both of the rest of their clothes. He knelt back on his haunches and stared. Lois was laid completely bared before him with her hair tousled and her eyes lazy with longing. She was simply breathtaking. She grew self-conscious under his intense gaze and ducked her head. She tried to cover her breasts with an arm and attempted to close her legs, but Clark was quick to stop her, gripping her thighs. "Don't," he nearly growled. "Don't hide from me. You are stunning."

She took a deep breath and nodded, lowering her arm from her chest. His hands skimmed up her thighs, pushing them up and further apart so he could see all of her. He licked his lips. "So amazing," he whispered.

"Clark," she breathed.

"I've imagined this moment so many times," he confessed.

"You have?"

His right hand slid over her hip and down to the juncture of her thighs. He slipped his fingers over her, opening her up and smoothing his thumb over her clit. Her hips twitched and she gasped. "I have. I've imagined what it would be like to touch you, to kiss you. I've wondered what it would be like to have you want me the way I want you." He reached up with his free hand to cup one of her breasts softly. "But I never really expected that it would actually happen."

Swiftly, quicker than he realized, Lois was sitting up and climbing into his lap, dislodging his hands from her briefly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and peered down into his face. "I've thought about this, too, Clark. And whatever happened before, it doesn't matter. We're here now, together. And I want you like you want me, I promise you. Unless, you were only looking to boink your best friend out of convenience."

"Lois," he choked on a laugh. "I'm looking to be with the woman I love. So if we're not on the same page about that, you need to tell me now before we can't go back."

Her breath hitched as her heart stuttered in her chest. "Clark, we're in bed, naked, and about to do some very pleasurable things. I'd say we're already well past the point of no return."

He smiled and kissed her briefly. "Are you going to ignore the fact that I just said I love you?"

"Well, you didn't actually say those words exactly and I did entertain the idea of not mentioning that little tidbit of information-"

"Lois," Clark said. She looked at him. "I love you."

A large smile slowly formed on her face. She grabbed his face and smacked a kiss onto his lips. Then she threw her arms back around his neck. "Settle in, Smallville. You are in for the ride of your life."

He laughed and brushed her hair away from her face. "And I suppose I'll have to work hard to earn an 'I love you' back."

"Very hard," she murmured seductively.

He narrowed his eyes and without warning, lifted her off his lap long enough to line himself up and slid her down onto him. Lois gasped loudly at the slow intrusion and then moaned at the feel of him deep inside her. He kissed along her neck and kept a good grip on her hips to lift her up and down, sliding deliciously against her. He groaned. She felt so good.

Lois threw her head back, her body hot and clenching around him. He was big and hard and rubbing her in all the right places. Pressure began to increase and Clark laid her back down and gripped her legs, pulling them over his shoulders. This helped him slide even deeper and Lois let out a high-pitched cry at the sharp angle. For a second, he thought he was hurting her until she started chanting, "More, more, more."

He began thrusting harder and faster, grunting loudly as she clutched him tightly. He could feel his climax approaching quickly, so he reached down and pressed down on her clit. Lois bucked and cried out his name, the sound like music to his ears.

He peered down at her face, which was twisted in ecstasy, her eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. He let go of her leg to grip her face gently but firmly. "Look at me," he grunted. Her eyes opened. "Look at me when you come."

She moaned and tried to keep her eyes on his, but the pleasure was too much. Before she knew it, she was screaming as she climaxed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The feel of her coming around him pushed Clark over the edge and he followed suit.

He collapsed atop her, spent. Lois didn't mind, though. The weight of his large body was comforting. It took several moments for her to get her breathing in check. "Oh, my god, Clark," she gasped.

Taking it another way than she meant it, he quickly moved off her, plopping down beside her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She moved over him, draping herself over his chest, and kissed him passionately, losing her breath all over again. "That was…out of this world."

He relaxed and smiled teasingly. "Well, I am from out of this world."

She giggled and kissed him again. "I love you."

Clark paused at that. He cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure, Lois? Because-"

She kissed him once more, so passionately, it kicked his imaginary socks off. "There is no going back."

 **I have been so swamped, but thanks so much for reading! I'm thinking about doing an epilogue, depending on the feedback on this chapter, so reviews are more than welcome. Thanks for sticking around and I hope to publish another story in the near future. Much love.**


	4. Epilogue

**Here is the long awaited—or I hope long awaited—epilogue to 'Sentient.' Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

It was a nice evening. It was wonderful, in fact. It was always wonderful when she had the chance to hang out with her cousin, her cousin's fiancé, and her best friend. Nothing felt more perfect than when the four of them got together. Well, maybe except when she had some one-on-one time with her best friend. Those moments were her happiest because now he wasn't just her best friend, he was the love of her life. He knew her every mood, every expression, every flaw, and yet he was always by her side, loving her without fault. Those moments truly were the best.

But this wasn't one of those moments. Her mind was wandering. No, this moment was one filled with drinks, laughs, and lots of flirty banter. She was with the people she loved the most and nothing could ruin her mood.

At least she thought so until she walked in.

She just finished whispering something rather naughty in Clark's ear, causing him to clench his jaw and grip her left thigh—which was already in his grasp—just a little tighter when Chloe gasped.

"Lana!"

Lois's head whipped around in the direction of her cousin's gaze and was immensely grateful she'd already set her glass down, otherwise she'd have shards piercing her skin. "No," she breathed in disbelief.

Clark swiveled around towards the entrance of the bar and caught sight of who everyone was staring at. There, just inside the doorway, stood the beautiful dark-haired woman in a dark blue dress, black pea coat, and stiletto heels.

All eyes turned back to Clark as she stood up from his seat. "Lana?"

The petite brunette turned and spotted him, her face breaking out into a look of surprise and delight. He moved through the throng of people, practically gliding across the floor, toward him. Clark moved past strangers in his quest to get to her and when he finally reached her, he took her in his arms and hauled her off the floor, gripping her in a tight hug.

"Lana!" he grinned. Her arms came around his neck.

Lois watched the scene take place. Fear and hurt began swirling in her gut, the feeling unpleasant pulling her heart down into her stomach. The sensation stole her breath and she couldn't stop the dread from bleeding into her chest. Her eyes were rooted to Clark. The two finally broke apart and Clark led Lana towards the group.

Oliver leaned into Chloe. "Am I the only one finding this eerily familiar?" he whispered, causing her to flash back to the night two months ago when Lois's friend Will showed up at the same bar.

"Lana, it's so good to see you again!" Chloe said, standing and embracing her when she was close enough.

"It's so good to see you, too!" Lana smiled. "Though I didn't expect to run into you guys here."

"We have drinks here almost twice a month. It's a thing we started about a year ago," Chloe said.

"Oh, well. It's really nice to see you all are still close."

"Yes, although closer than when you last saw us," Chloe beamed, holding out her hand to Oliver, who took it with pride.

"Oh," Lana smirked. "Very nice."

Oliver chuckled and pulled Chloe back down into her seat and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Why don't you join us?" Clark asked.

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not. Sit." He gestured to his vacated chair.

Lois finally found her voice once Lana was seated beside her. "How are you, Lana? What have you been doing this past year?"

"Oh, um, after I left Smallville, I traveled across Europe for about six months before settling in Paris. I've been really good."

"So, this was clearly overlooked earlier, but you've come across a cure for the suit it seems. Otherwise Clark would be in agony," Chloe said.

The man in question had settled in on the other side of Lois and was nursing a beer. Lana looked over at him before her eyes caught Lois's. "Oh, don't worry. It's fine. I know all about Clark."

The surprise on Lana's face was evident, but she smiled. "Well, in that case, yes. I found a cure. All traces of kryptonite are gone. It took several months to drain the suit. That's when I decided to stay in Paris, once I was cleared."

"And now you're back for Clark?" Lois asked, to which Clark promptly choked on a mouthful of beer.

"Uh, no," Lana chuckled. "I mean, yes, in a way, I suppose I am."

"Well, that's great," Lois smiled, though it was strained. "Umm, why don't we give them some space then?" She looked over at her cousin and Oliver.

"Uh, Lois," Clark began.

"It's all good, Smallville," she said, catching his eyes briefly. "All good."

Clark understood what she was trying to say without actually saying it. She stood up with Chloe and Oliver and the three proceeded to the bar, giving him and Lana room to talk. Once they were standing at the bar, Lois looked back at the table forlornly.

"You're just going to let him go, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"Clark deserves to be happy. More than anyone I know."

"But, Lois. You love him."

She sighed. "Very much." She turned to Oliver and smiled sadly. "I need a drink."

In the time it took Clark to speak with Lana, Lois downed a glass of scotch and six shots of silver tequila. It had only been about ten minutes. Lois was bracing against the bar top, spinning a shot glass between her fingers. Chloe looked on in concern while Oliver tried to pull the glasses away from her. "Lois, stop. This won't make you feel any better."

"'M not trying to feel better," she grumbled.

"Well, this won't help anything."

"Not true," she replied in a sing-song manner.

"Hey, guys." Clark walked up to the three at the bar.

"Where's Lana?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, uh, she stepped out to take a call," he answered, then paused. "Lois, what are you doing?"

"Drinking, duh," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I see this." He took the shot glass from her hands. "Why so much?"

"Drinking contest," she said.

"With whom?"

"Myself."

Clark laughed. "Lois."

"Where's Lana?" she asked.

"Right here." The petite brunette stopped beside Clark. "Sorry, I had to step out. I haven't spoken to Vincent since this morning. He gets pretty preoccupied at the hospital and he was just returning my call. He'll be coming in tomorrow afternoon. We should all meet up for dinner."

Lois blinked. "Vincent?"

"My fiancé. We met in London and he's the one who suggested we move to Paris. He's really great. You guys are gonna love him."

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Chloe smiled brightly. "Shall I give you my number?"

"Oh, yes, I'll call you tomorrow morning about dinner." She proceeded to log Chloe's number in her cell phone and gave her a tight hug. "I should get going. See you all soon."

"Bye, Lana," Oliver waved.

"See you," said Clark.

Lois nodded feebly. Lana exited the bar and Chloe grabbed Oliver's hand to lead him back to their table.

Lois groaned. "Ohhh, I'm such an idiot."

"You certainly are," Clark replied. Lois twisted her face up at him. "Did you honestly think I would leave you for Lana?"

Lois licked her lips. "She's cured."

"And engaged."

"Ah, but not married. You've still got a shot."

"You stubborn, iron-willed woman," Clark shook his head.

"Look, Clark. We've only been dating a few months. I know why you and Lana broke up. It was because her suit made you sick. But now that she's cured, there's nothing stopping you from being with her."

"Oh, yes, there is," he retorted. "And you know it. I love you and no matter what Lana does—or anyone else for that matter—that will never change."

"But Clark, she was the one you've always wanted."

He shook his head. "You're the one I've always needed. And this past year, I've realized how much I want you. I thought I've been doing a good job at showing you that. Clearly, I should try harder."

He pulled Lois into him, his hands running down her back to her butt, giving it a brief squeeze. She grunted softly and bit her lip. "I wouldn't mind you trying a bit _harder_."

He chuckled huskily and kissed her so thoroughly that her toes curled and her sex clenched. She gripped him tightly. "Let's go home, Smallville. You've got _hard_ work to do."

He growled. "You gonna do that thing you whispered in my ear earlier."

"Multiple times…if you do your job well."

"Well, according to your screams, I must be doing better than well."

"Shut up, Smallville. Now, let's go."

"Whatever you say, Lois."

(((o)))

"Oh, God," Lois moaned.

Clark grunted in her ear as he thrust up into her deeply. He kept her pressed tightly to the wall by the stairs and latched his mouth to her neck. They hadn't even made it to his bedroom. Lois was just about to run up the stairs once they'd entered the farmhouse, intent on him chasing after her, but he'd grabbed her around the waist and thrown her against the wall. Clothes were quickly shed and he was sheathed in her heat in no time.

"Harder, Clark," she groaned, catching his earlobe between her teeth.

"I might break you," he taunted.

"Then break me," she gasped.

Clark quickly pulled her away from the wall and took her to the living room couch where he lay her down without disconnecting from her. Once she was on her back, he pulled her legs from around his waist and settled her calves against his chest. This allowed him to penetrate deeper and caused Lois to open her mouth on a silent cry. He gently pressed forward, bringing her knees into her chest and pumped his hips faster.

"Feel me, Lois. Feel how much I love you," he growled.

"Yes, Clark," she moaned.

"Tell me, baby."

"I feel you, so deep. Love it."

"I love you. No one else." He moved even faster and she cried out. "Say it."

"I love you, Clark."

He pressed even closer to capture her mouth. He drank from her lips and kept up his rhythm. Her climax was fast approaching. He could feel it, for his wasn't far behind.

"Look at me, baby." Her eyes opened and found his in the dim lighting. "I love you."

She let out a cry, one that started deep in her chest, as she came. Clark groaned darkly as he followed suit. He let her legs fall from his shoulders and she wrapped it around his waist again.

"Damn," she gasped.

"Hard enough?" he panted.

"More than," she smiled lazily. "That was wonderful." She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

He moaned softly and rest his head on her chest. "Bedtime?"

"Worn out already?"

"No. I need more room."

Lois shivered, then smiled. "You're my heart."

He lifted his head and gazed into her hazel orbs. "And you're mine."

Lois didn't need to worry. She knew that now. No matter what happened or who crossed their paths, Clark was hers, wholeheartedly. Just as she was his.

To her, that was all that mattered.

FIN.

 **Thanks for reading! I always enjoy when Clark reaffirms his love for Lois, especially when Lana comes around. I hope you guys liked the ending to this story. I hope to write more soon. Much love.**


End file.
